User talk:D.Collins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earth Manipulation (Geokinesis/Terrakinesis) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:37, 2010 March 24 Could you please use my information correctly on your site...I know that a great deal of the stuff you have here as far as powers names and functions go, they come from me, Shadowulf1...I'd like you to either use my ideas and put them in your own words, use them and put them in my words and give me credit, or don't use them at all. You're mixing up abilities that shuld not be mixed up, and you don't seem to have a full grip of what they're all intended to do as far as functions... Shadowulf1 05:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for showing concern. You may edit as much as you like, but please do not edit drastically. It took me several weeks getting this wiki together (I did not make it, someone else did, and it was in very bad shape). I would like editors to make this wiki "official", I don't want any "Dragonpower: Ice Monarch" or "Summon Pikachu". I saw some pretty ridiculous stuff on "Activating Evolution" in which I had to condense. The sources I used were: *Basics power of the Power List of Wikipedia *Heroes powers (from their wikia) *Activating Evolution (few, I do not recommend it) Thanks again, and please feel free to make things "official". Shadowolf: It has come to my attention that you are very concerned about this wiki. I grant you full access to the wiki. I expect you to reedit everything to make things "official", no ridiculous powers! Thank you for showing concern, now I am going to retire from this wiki, it has left me plumb tired. I'd like to know which powers you found to be ridiculous... Shadowulf1 23:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Howdy! I'm Jeska and I work with Wikia's Lifestyle team. I love the work you've done so far with this wiki, please let me know if you have any questions! - JeskaD 22:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Switched the theme and front page Howdy! I just made some tweaks to the theme and front page, please let me know what you think and if there's anything else you'd like to highlight on the main page. Cheers - JeskaD 00:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Changing Bgcolor on Infoboxes Howdy! Using the directions here (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Template_parameters) I was able to add a parameter to the Infobox to switch the background color. I changed Fire Manipulation by adding the code |bgcolor=red to the Infobox info. You should be able to do the same on other pages. - Jeska unlock the water manipulation page please. Unlocking pages Hey, im new here but i noticed that a lot of page i would like to edit are locked, such as water manipulation etc. I would just let it be, but i saw that i could add a lot of 'users' to the list of those pages. Could you help? Boomac4 09:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT: NEED TO EDIT A PAGE Dear D. Collins, You locked the following page preventing editing "Fire Manipulation/Pyrokinesis". I would like to edit it for the following reason to add to the Section called "Limits". Some individuals can ONLY manipulate fire and not create it so they may need to carry with them a natural source/scientific source of fire such as a litter or torch for example. Could you add that or let me add it in my own words. You were the last one to edit so I assume you locked it somehow. Thanks, please reply. Additions to Elemental Manipulations (Users) Hello, Unfortunately the elemental manipulations are all locked for editting (I'm guessing people were vandalising them). But, I believe I have a somewhat important addition to the "Users" section of Electric, Fire, Water, Ice, and Insect manipulation. Jack Ryan (Protagonist from Bioshock) and Subject Delta (Protagonist from Bioshock 2) are able to wield all of these powers in addition to telekinesis and other powers. So, if you have right to edit these pages, you should probably add Subject Delta and Jack Ryan to these lists of "Users". Thanks, MrVerry 20:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits will be done - rest assured. Hello Mr.Verry and unknown user, Yes, I had to put a lock on some of the pages due to a heavy traffic and editting wars (someone really vandalized Electric manipulation). *I like your thinking unknown user. Yes, that is a limit in Pyrokinesis! Very good! Low level users need a source of fire to control, but high level users can excite air molecules to create fire! *Mr.Verry, I will see what I can do. Insect Manipulation (Entomopathy) will go under Faunal Manipulation (Zoopathy). D.Collins 22:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I think the heroes (http://heroeswiki.com/Main_Page) is a good basis for what this wiki should be like with the largest difference being this isn't restricted to just heroes so listing every user of every power isn't plausible or sensible so any powers I do add are basically going to be taken from there heroes ftw SaveTheWiki 21:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Water Manipulation Page I've done my edits to it if you want to lock it again but I don't feel I've worded it as well as it could be doneSaveTheWiki 22:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to put my image of Hiro Time Travelling on the Time Travel page how can i do this thanks greetings I tried to add the known users for Temporal manipulation but the tool bar seems limited when it comes to adding bulleted lists I know its a protected article But I do know a few users that have the ability to control time, and also should the characters Frieza and Cooler be added to the shapeshiting catagory? since they do possess the ability to alter their overall appearence or is that a type of variation? Crypto457 09:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heat Vision vs. Concussive Beams Hey there, I'm new on this Wiki... Anyhow I created a new page entitled Heat Vision because the statement on the latter page that Superman has Concussive Beams is incorrect, or misunderstood. Heat vision can have a concussive effect, but regular concussive beams like Cyclops' ability don't produce heat, while Superman's heat vision does. So I'm just giving the heads-up. H-Man Havoc 02:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If I can help? I was wondering if I could help submit more info to the Superpowers wiki? Thank you for reading this message. Hello, I am a fan of the show "Misfits", and I noticed that only one of the characters in the show is included on the website (Alisha Bailey-Extreme Sexual attraction). There are at least four other notable characters in the show, not to mention Rachel, (Episode 6, Series One) who can manipulate the will of others, so that they act exactly as she thought they should have. There are at least a few characters from the show that are yeat to be mentioned. Please act, Nexxa...Nexxa 23:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello If you need any help with articles i may be able to help. I have an EXTENSIVE amount of knowledge when it comes to anime/manga and comics